


By Your Side

by bfrizzz



Category: Camp Rock (2008), Demi Lovato (Musician), Jonas Brothers
Genre: Eating Disorders, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfrizzz/pseuds/bfrizzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While filming Camp Rock, some of the cast begin to question Demi about her eating habits to a point where she begins to feel uncomfortable and the person she least expects comes to her rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Your Side

She thought she had been hiding it well enough. She didn’t think anyone had noticed how she’d barely touch the food on her plate or how she’d skip out on going out for dinner with the rest of the cast, but apparently they noticed.

They had been working on the film for about a month now: two weeks recording and rehearsing back in LA and two weeks so far on set. The whole cast had gotten to know each other pretty well. That is, the entire cast had gotten to know the person that Demi pretended to be: the perky, fun girl without a care in the world. And that was exactly the opposite of who she was.

No one knew that she would starve herself to stay thin, no one knew about the bullying she endured all those years ago, and no one knew about the scars on her wrist. Her parents didn’t even know and Demi planned to keep it that way. That’s why she got so scared when Meaghan pointed out that Demi hadn’t touched any of her food one day while the entire cast was eating lunch in between takes.

“I guess I’m just not that hungry.” Demi gave her usual response with a shrug.

“You never seem to be hungry. What gives?” This time it was Joe asking the question.

“Probably the fact that I eat like a pig in my trailer.” Demi lied again.

“That’s why I never see food in your trailer because you eat it all!” Joe teased. Some of the other cast laughed along with him.

Demi faked a laugh to keep her charade going. They didn’t know that the real reason there wasn’t any food in her trailer was because she didn’t want any there.

“I guess I know where to go when I’m hungry. Just let me know when the next shipment of food comes in.” Roshon also joked with a nudge to Demi’s bicep.

She had stopped fake laughing now and just offered Roshon a fake smile instead. Most of this was just making her uncomfortable. Now, instead of thinking that she was starving herself, they would think that she was a pig who ate everything in sight. This was going horribly. Memories of the bullying started to resurface and Demi could feel herself getting close to tears. She opened her mouth to excuse herself, but another voice stopped her.

“Knock it off, guys.”

It was a voice she’d only heard in interviews or when he was talking to his brothers or the other cast. Demi practically broke her neck with how fast she turned her head in the direction of Nick Jonas. The younger Jonas brother had barely said a full sentence to her since they had met. He seemed to have gotten along with every other cast member, even making handshakes with them and joining in inside jokes, but he never seemed to pay her any attention. Why was he sticking up for her now?

There were a few mumbles of protest and questions as to why Nick was so serious about this, but then again it was Nick and when wasn’t he serious? The meal went back to the way it was before, everyone chatting about random things, but Demi remained silent the rest of the time. She also caught glimpses of Nick looking at her, but once her eyes hit his he would quickly avert his gaze somewhere else.

Everyone finished their food, even Demi had a few bites of hers, and then it was back to work. Before she had to run off and do a scene, Demi quickly raced up to Nick and pulled him aside from everyone else. “What was that about?”

“What was what about?” He asked, genuinely confused.

“What you did back there…telling them all to shut up.”

Nick shrugged but kept his eyes away from hers. “I could just tell.”

Demi’s eyes widened, not that Nick saw or anything since he wouldn’t dare look at her. Was she that repulsive? She pushed that thought aside, that was a problem for another time. The main thing to worry about now was that maybe Nick Jonas knew about her eating disorder. How could he? Her heart began to race. “Was it that obvious?”

“Well…kinda.”

By now, Demi was pretty sure she was going to have a melt down. How could someone who barely acknowledged her existence possibly know her deepest, darkest secret? Her eyes turned their gaze down to the ground as she ran a hand through her brown locks.

“I mean I was starting to get uncomfortable. No one likes to be teased.”

Demi’s attention shot back up to Nick. “That’s why you did it? Just because I was being teased?”

Nick’s eyes finally made contact with hers. Wow, Demi never noticed how hypnotizing they were. Those brown eyes drew you in and didn’t show any sign of letting go, and Demi didn’t turn her eyes away at all. “Not because of anything else?”

One of Nick’s eyebrows raised. “Why? Is there something else?”

Demi shook her head. “No, not at all.” She paused for a moment. “Thanks for that though.”

“No problem.” Demi was sure that he smiled at her. He didn’t show any teeth and no wrinkles formed in his face, but she saw one corner of his mouth lift up and his eyes didn’t weren’t so intense; they seemed sincere, as if he actually cared about her.

“Next time just get there before they start doing that.” Demi joked.

This time Nick laughed and Demi saw his real smile. It was nice; he should smile more. “Don’t worry. I’ll be by your side from now on.”

“So why have you been avoiding me all this time?” She asked it in a joking tone, but she was really curious for the answer.

Nick shrugged. “It takes me a while to warm up to people.”

“You seemed to warm up with the rest of the cast just fine.”

“You were different.”

“Oh…”

“It’s a good different. I…I couldn’t read you as well as the others. There’s something special about you.” He took a moment and then continued. “You’re a mystery.”

“And do you like mysteries?”

“I like this one.”

Demi felt a blush appearing on her cheeks so she looked down at her feet. “Thanks again.”

“You’re welcome…again.” 

His awkward pause made both of them laugh and Demi could tell this was going to be the start of something amazing.


End file.
